<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smutember 2020-First Time by thatguywiththefaceOG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304931">Smutember 2020-First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG'>thatguywiththefaceOG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Couch Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Star introduces her favorite couple to the pleasures of the flesh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Star Butterfly/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Smutember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smutember 2020-First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for smutember</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco was sandwiched between Star and Jackie as they watched tv. His girlfriend on one side, his best friend on the other. All of them snuggled underneath a large blanket. Marco was so comfortable that he didn’t notice a hand unbuttoning his jeans. He did notice a hand pulling his dick out of his underwear. </p><p>Marco’s eyes bulged out of his head but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to alert Star to Jackie’s move. It surprised Marco. He and Jackie hadn’t gotten past first base yet, so the hand job came as a surprise. But it was nice. It was kind of hot they were doing this with Star right there next to them. She was completely unaware. </p><p>The hand pumped his cock with vigorous speed. Marco just let his mind wonder. Marco came, squirting cum all over the blanket. Fuck, now he was going to have to wash it. He looked down at the mess and saw that it wasn’t Jackie’s hand. He turned to look at Star, who was smirking. Oh god, his brest friend just gave him a hand job, RIGHT NEXT TO HIS GIRLFRIEND! </p><p>As soon as this information hit his brain, Marco let out a shrill scream and jumped off the couch with his dick still out. That got Jackie’s attention. </p><p>“JackieImsosorrystargavemeahandjobbutithoughtitwasyou” </p><p>Jackie turned her head from Marco to Star. “Huh.” </p><p>“You’re okay with this?” Star asked her. </p><p>“I dunno. I’m not against sharing Marco, but I‘ve never gotten that far with him. Or anyone really.” </p><p>Star got close to the girl. “Well let’s fix that.” </p><p>Marco gasped as he watched Star shoved her hand down the front of Jackie’s jean shorts. Jackie gasped as the princess fingered her, the front of her shorts growing dark. </p><p>‘Great, more laundry,’ Marco wrly thought. </p><p>Star whispered something into Jackie’s ear as she moved to work her clit. Jackie squirmed and moaned as Star massaged her most private of parts. </p><p>“Oh, oh, Star!” Her legs buckled as she came.</p><p>Star guided the skater girl down to the ground. The princess glanced over at Marco. “You look ready for round two.”</p><p>Marco was erect again. Watching his best friend masturbate his girlfriend was very hot. He needed to do something, it was driving him crazy. Star led him to the couch. After his pants were yanked down, Star pushed him down, his bare ass touching the material. Star promptly removed her tights and panties. She sat over him, taking him with one hand guiding Marco into her. </p><p>“Star I never…”</p><p>“I know.” She lowered herself down. For the first time Marco’s dick entered a women’s pussy. Star’s warmth enveloped him. “And now you have.”</p><p>Jackie watched as the two fucked each other. Marco held on to Star’s hips for dear life. And Star’s ass shook as it came down again and again. The room was filled with the sound of bodies slapping together. The tv was forgotten. </p><p>“Not yet Diaz, not fucking yet. Not before me.” Star then came hard, screaming Marco’s name. It was barely two seconds before Marco followed suit, filling her womb with is cum. </p><p>“Guys, I think I’m ready for round two.” The two looked to see Jackie standing up. </p><p>The trio had found themselves in Marco’s room. Everyone was now naked. Jackie was flat on her back. Marco was between her legs, thrusting into her pussy. Jackie couldn’t help but find the look of concentration on his face cute. She didn’t get a look for long was Star’s wet sex entered her view. </p><p>“Eat,” the princess commanded. Jackie obeyed, lapping up her sweet juices. Star’s breath was heavy. “Good, good. N-now, my clit. Swirl your tongue around it.” It was hard to concentrate while Marco was filling her up but Jackie did her best. </p><p>Marco began picking up speed, giving Jackie her second orgasm. Her screams were muffled by Star’s pussy. Marco came again, pumping Jackie with his seed. Star came last, smearing her juices all over Jackie’s face. All three collapsed onto the bed. Jackie spoke first. </p><p>“I need to pee.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>